


Between A Rock And A Hard Place

by fiveainley_ohmy



Series: The Weird and Sexual Adventures of Doctor Who [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, PWP, Wall Sex, bottom!Master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a bad day and this was my remedy. Don't judge me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between A Rock And A Hard Place

They had wasted no time hurrying off to the bedroom and ripping each other’s clothes off, and now they were kissing and biting like feral animals in heat. The Doctor seemed especially enthusiastic tonight. The Master thought his fervor was quite attractive. The Doctor, his erection pressing up against the Master’s hip, breathed into his face, “I want you.”

“Then take me,” the Master purred back.

The Doctor pulled away long enough to retrieve the lubricant from the nightstand. The Master began to sit on the bed, but the Doctor stopped him. He yanked him close and kissed him deeply, pressing him up against the wall. The Doctor jutted his hips ever so slightly so that their hot flesh rubbed against each other. The Master groaned. Suddenly, the Doctor pulled away and turned him around to face the wall.

The Master looked over his shoulder, eyebrows raised. “Oh my dear Doctor. How very interesting.”

The Doctor grinned mischievously. “Quite.” He then squatted behind the Master, coated his fingers in oil, and carefully pushed them inside the Master’s entrance.

The Master’s breath grew short as the Doctor worked him open, the sensation of his fingers both pleasurable and agonizing. “ _Doctor..._ ”

“I know, I know,” said the Doctor, crooking a finger inside the Master, making him shut his eyes and bite his lip to hold back a moan.

The Doctor stood and positioned himself behind the Master, his hands on the shorter man’s hips, the head of his cock teasing at the Master’s entrance. “Ready?” he whispered, licking his lips and pushing some blonde hair out of his face.

“Do it,” the Master hissed.

The Doctor carefully pushed himself inside the Master, drawing a moan from both men. “Rassilon, _Master_ ,” the Doctor said, his cock buried to the root inside of the Master.

“Doctor,” the Master gasped back as the Doctor began to move inside of him, gently at first, but hastily crescendoing. The Doctor struck the Master’s prostate, and the Master had to force himself not to make desperate little noises of pleasure.

Meanwhile, the Doctor’s thrusts were forcing the Master to be, not uncomfortably, slammed up against the wall. The Master, although he would have never admitted it, found being so domineered extremely stimulating.

The Doctor continued to thrust, but he grabbed the Master’s wrists and pinned them against the wall. He stooped a bit to bite the Master’s neck as he pressed himself very close, sandwiching the Master between the wall and his lover, and the Master gave a shout.

They were grinding desperately now, the Doctor pumping into the Master as if his life depended on it. The Master was moaning loudly, his hands curled into fists.

“Master...Master,” the Doctor was gasping as he felt himself reaching his climax.

The wanton little gasps and moans his lover were making was enough to push the Doctor over the edge. He cried out as he spilled into the Master, chest heaving, temples sweaty.

“Doctor,” the Master whimpered. “Please.” He was going to regret sounding so _unmasterly_ later, but for right now, he desperately needed the Doctor.

The Doctor, still trembling from the after effects of the massive orgasm he’d just experienced, turned the Master back around to the front, made him lean up against the wall, again dropped to his knees and took his terribly hard shaft in his mouth. The Master’s cock was already leaking fluid from being so aroused, and when the Doctor tenderly lapped the precome from the bloodswollen head, the Master let out a noise of relief, letting his head fall back. The Doctor was so gentle and attentive as he continued to explore the Master’s length with his tongue. Could this really be the same Time Lord that had fucked him with such ferocity only a few seconds ago?

Finally, the Doctor slid the whole thing into his mouth and began to bob his head forward and backward, sliding up and down the Master’s cock. The Master’s hips were twitching, and the Doctor kindly pressed his fingertips against them to get them to stop. The Master, who was already too far gone, came with a low groan, and the Doctor drank him down, not stopping until the very last salty drop was gone.

The Doctor got to his feet and hugged the Master, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Well, my dear,” said the Master. “That was...quite exquisite.”

“Which part?” the Doctor asked with a smile. “The part where I was inside you or the part where I sucked you off?”

“Both,” the Master admitted.

The Doctor let out a sheepish chuckle, and he kissed the Master soundly. “Come on,” he said, leading him over to the bed. “Let’s take a nap. I know I could use one.”

“Me too,” the Master yawned as he snuggled into the Doctor’s arms and fell asleep.


End file.
